Rodzina Połanieckich/I/X
Pan Pławicki był jednak człowiekiem, co się nazywa, dobrze wychowanym, albowiem trzeciego dnia oddał wizytę Połanieckiemu. Oddał ją nie drugiego, taka bowiem skwapliwość oznaczałaby chęć utrzymania bliskich stosunków, i nie czwartego albo piątego, byłoby to bowiem dowodem braku znajomości zwyczajów światowych, tylko w terminie najwłaściwszym i jedynie wskazanym przez przykazania savoir vivre. Pan Pławicki szczycił się całe życie znajomością tych przykazań oraz właściwych im odcieni i zachowywanie ich uważał za najwyższą mądrość ludzką. Jako człowiek wyrozumiały, pozwalał wprawdzie istnieć i innym gałęziom wiedzy, pod warunkiem wszelako, żeby się nie przeceniały, a zwłaszcza by nie miały pretensji narzucania się ludziom prawdziwie dobrze wychowanym. Połaniecki, dla którego wszystko było pożądanym, co nawiązywało jakąkolwiek nić dalszych stosunków z panną Marynią, z trudnością potrafił ukryć radość, jaką mu sprawiło przybycie pana Pławickiego. Radość ta odbiła się też w uprzejmym i pełnym dobrego humoru przyjęciu. Musiał on zresztą podziwiać pana Pławickiego i wpływ, Jaki nią niego uczyniło miasto. Czupryna jego lśniła się jak skrzydła krucze, małe wąsiki sterczały do góry, walcząc o lepsze pod względem barwy z czupryną, biała kamizelka okrywała wysmukłą pierś, pąsowy zaś gwoździk przy czarnej żakietce dodawał jakiegoś świątecznego blasku całej postaci. — Pod słowem, nie poznałem wujaszka w pierwszej chwili! — zawołał Połaniecki, — Myślałem, że jaki młodzik wchodzi. — Bonjour, bonjour! — odpowiedział pan Pławicki. — Chmurny dzień, trochę tu ciemno, i chyba dlatego wziąłeś mnie za młodzika. — Chmurno czy jasno — co to za figura! — odpowiedział Połaniecki. I chwyciwszy bez ceremonii w boki pana Pławickiego począł nim obracać i mówić: — Talia zupełnie jak u panny. Chciałbym mieć taką! Pan Pławicki, mocno zgorszony tak bezceremonialnym powitaniem, ale zarazem jeszcze mocniej uradowany tym podziwem, jaki wzbudzała jego postać, mówił broniąc się: — Voyons! Wariat jesteś. Mógłbym się pogniewać! Wariat jesteś. — Ale wujaszek nazawraca głów, ile sam zechce. — Co powiadasz? — spytał pan Pławicki sadowiąc się w fotelu. — Powiadam, że wujaszek przyjechał tu na podboje... — Nie myślę o tym wcale. Wariat jesteś! — A pani Jamiszowa? Albo to nie widziałem na własne oczy... — Co? Tu pan Pławicki przymknął jedno oko i wysunął koniec języka, ale trwało to chwilkę tylko, po czym podniósł brwi i rzekł: — Widzisz, Jamiszowa... Dobre to na Krzemień... Między nami, nie znoszę afektacji, bo to zawsze trąci prowincją. Niech Jamiszowej Pan Bóg nie pamięta, ile mnie ona namęczyła swoją afektacją. Kobieta powinna mieć odwagę zestarzeć się — wtedy stosunek kończy się przyjaźnią, inaczej zaś staje się niewolą. — I wujaszek czuł się motylem w pętach? — Tylko nie mów tak — odrzekł z godnością pan Pławicki — i nie wyobrażaj sobie, żeby coś między nami było. Gdyby też i było, nie usłyszałbyś ode mnie o tym ani słowa. Wierz mi, jest wielka różnica między wami a nami z poprzedniego pokolenia. My nie byliśmy może świętymi, ale umieliśmy milczeć, a to jest wielka cnota, bez której to, co się nazywa prawdziwym szlachectwem, nie istnieje. — Z tego wnoszę, że mi się wuj nie przyzna, dokąd ode mnie pójdzie z tym czerwonym gwoździkiem przy wyłogu. — Owszem, owszem... Maszko dziś prosił na śniadanie mnie i kilka innych osób. Z początku odmówiłem, nie chcąc zostawiać Maryni samej... Ale nasiedziałem się dla niej tyle lat na wsi, że istotnie należy mi się trochę rozrywki. A ty nie jesteś proszony? — Nie. — To mnie dziwi. Jesteś, jak sam powiadasz, "aferzystą", ale nosisz porządne nazwisko. Maszko zresztą sam jest adwokatem... W ogóle jednak powiem ci, iż nie myślałem, żleby on potrafił się tak postawić. — Maszko potrafi postawić się nawet na głowie... — Bywa wszędzie, wszyscy go przyjmują... A ja miałem niegdyś do niego uprzedzenie. — A teraz wuj nie ma uprzedzenia? — Muszę przyznać, że ze mną postępował w całej tej sprawie z Krzemieniem jak gentleman. — Panna Marynia jest tego samego zdania? — Zapewne... chociaż myślę, że jej ten Krzemień leży na sercu... Dla niej to zrobiłem, żem silę go pozbył, ale młodość nie wszystko potrafi zrozumieć. Zresztą wiedziałem o tym i gotów jestem zmieść każdą przykrość ze spokojem. Co do Maszki... zapewne!... Ona nie może mu nic zarzucić. Kupił Krzemień, to prawda, ale... — Ale gotów go oddać?... — Ty należysz do rodziny, więc, między nami mówiąc, myślę, że tak jest... Jego Marynia zajęła bardzo, jeszcze za naszego poprzedniego pobytu, ale to jakoś nie szło. Dziewczyna była za młoda — nie dość jej się podobał, ja sam trochę się krzywiłem, bo mnie uprzedzono co do jego rodziny. Bukacki ostrzył sobie na nim zęby — ot i skończyło się na niczym... — Nie skończyło się, skoro się rozpoczyna na nowo. — Bom się przekonał, że on pochodzi z bardzo dobrej rodziny, niegdyś włoskiej... Oni się kiedyś nazywali Masco — i przyszli tu z Boną, a potem osiedli na Białorusi. On, jeśliś zauważył, ma nawet trochę twarz włoską. — Nie, on ma portugalską. — To już wszystko jedno?.. Ostatecznie, pomyśl: sprzedać Krzemień, a jednak go mieć — to nie lada głowa wymyśli... Co do Maszki — tak! Sądzę, że taki jest jego zamiar, ale Marynia to dziwna dziewczyna. Przykro to mówić, ale człowiek prędzej potrafi zrozumieć obcego niż własne dziecko. Jeśli ona sobie jednak powie: Paris vaut la messe, jak to powiedział Talleyrand... — A? Ja myślałem, że to powiedział Henryk IV? — Bo ty jesteś "aferzysta", człowiek nowych czasów. Wam, młodym, historia i stare dzieje nie w smak, wolicie robić pieniądze... Wszystko tedy zależy od Maryni, a ja nie będę przynaglał; nie będę, bo ostatecznie przy naszych stosunkach może się jej jeszcze lepsza partia trafić. Trzeba będzie trochę wejść między ludzi i odszukać dawnych znajomych. Trud to tylko i umęczenie, ale co trzeba, to trzeba. Myślisz, że ja z przyjemności idę na to śniadanie? Nie! ale muszę trochę i młodzieży przyjmować. Spodziewam się też, że nie będziesz o nas zapominał... — Nie, nie będę... — Wiesz, co mi o tobie powiedzieli? że ty diablo robisz pieniądze. No! no! nie wiem w kogo się wdałeś — nie w ojca! W każdym razie, nie ja ci to będę ganił, nie, nie!... Dusiłeś mnie bez miłosierdzia, obszedłeś się ze mną jak wilk z jagnięciem, ale jest w tobie coś, co mi się podoba, mam do ciebie jakąś słabość. — I wzajemnie! — rzekł Połaniecki. Rzeczywiście, pan Pławicki nie kłamał. Miał on instynktowną cześć dla majątku, i ten "młody człowiek, który go robił, wzbudzał w nim pewien podziw, graniczący z sympatią. To nie był pierwszy lepszy biedny krewniak, który by potrzebował pomocy, i dlatego pan Pławicki, choć na razie nie miał względem niego żadnych wyrachowań, postanowił zachować z nim stosunki. Pod koniec wizyty począł się jeszcze oglądać pomieszkaniu. — Pięknie mieszkasz! — rzekł. Była to także prawda. Połaniecki miał tak przygotowane mieszkanie, jakby się miałżenić. Samo urządzanie go w ten sposób sprawiało mu przyjemność, albowiem dawało jakiś pozór rzeczywistości jego pragnieniom. Pławicki też, rozejrzawszy się po salonie, za którym widać było drugi, mniejszy, urządzony nader wykwintnie spytał: — Czemu ty się nie żenisz? — Zrobię to, jak będę mógł najprędzej. Pan Pławicki uśmiechnął się domyślnie i klepiąc po kolanie Połanieckiego począł powtarzać: — I wiem z kim, i wiem z kim!... — To mi głowa! — zawołał Połaniecki — ukrywajże tu co przed takim dyplomatą! — Aha! co... Z wdówką? z wdówką — co? — Kochany wujaszek!... — Co? Niech ci Bóg błogosławi, jak ja błogosławię. A teraz ruszam, bo czas na śniadanie, a wieczorem koncert w Dolinie. — W kompanii z Maszką? — Nie, z Marynią — ale i Maszko będzie. — Wybieram się i ja z Bigielem. — A to się zobaczymy. Góra z górą się nie zejdzie, ale człowiek z człowiekiem zawsze może. — Jak powiedział Talleyrand... — Więc do widzenia. Połaniecki lubił czasem muzykę, ale nie wybierał się wcale na koncert, gdy mu jednak Pławicki o tym wspomniał, chwyciła go chęć zobaczenia Maryni. Po odejściu Pławickiego namyślał się jeszcze czas jakiś, czy iść, czy nie iść, ale, można by rzec, dla formy, albowiem z góry wiedział, że nie wytrzyma i pójdzie. Bigiel, który przyszedł do niego na konferencję handlową po południu, z łatwością dał się namówić, i koło czwartej znaleźli się w Dolinie. Dzień, jakkolwiek wrześniowy, był tak ciepły i pogodny, że ludzie zgromadzili się licznie i całe zgromadzenie miało pozór letni. Wszędy mnóstwo jasnych sukien, jasnych parasolek i młodych kobiet, które wyroiły się jak kolorowe motyle przygrzane słońcem. Między tym rojem, przeznaczonym do kochania albo też kochanym i kochającym, zgromadzonym tu zarówno dla muzyki, jak w poszukiwaniu miłości, miała się znajdować i Marynia. Połanieckiemu przypomniały się czasy, studenckie, gdy kochał się w nieznajomych i wyszukiwał ich w tłumie, myląc się co chwila z. powodu podobieństwa kapeluszy, włosów, ogólnej postawy. I teraz zdarzyło mu się wziąć z daleka za Marynię kilka osób, mniej lub więcej do niej podobnych; i teraz, jak dawniej, za każdym razem, w którym sobie mówił: "to ona!", doznawał tych dziwnych drgań koło serca, tego niepokoju, jakiego doświadczał dawniej. Dziś jednak brała gozłość, bo wydawało mu się to śmiesznym, a przy tym czuł, że takie poszukiwania spotkań i widzeń, pochłaniając człowieka i skupiając jego myśl na jednej istocie, zwiększają zajęcie, jakie ona budzi, i tym bardziej do niej przykuwają. Tymczasem orkiestra poczęła grać, zanim mógł odnaleźć tę, której w tłumie upatrywał. Trzeba było siąść i słuchać, co czynił z przymusem, niecierpliwiąc się w duszy na Bigiela, który słuchał bez ruchu, z przymkniętymi oczyma. Po skończeniu numeru dojrzał wreszcie błyszczący cylinder i czarne wąsiki pana Pławickiego, a za nimi profil Maryni. Trzeci siedział Maszko, spokojny, pełen dystynkcji, z miną angielskiego lorda. Chwilami przemawiał do Maryni, a ona zwracała się ku niemu, potakując lekko głową. — Pławiccy tu są — rzekł Połaniecki — trzeba się pójść przywitać. — Gdzie ich widzisz? — Ot, tam, z. Maszką. — A prawda. Pójdźmy. I poszli. Panna Marynia, która lubiła panią Bigielową, powitała Bigiela bardzo serdecznie, Połanieckiemu zaś skinęła głową nie tak zimno, by to mogło zwrócić czyjąkolwiek uwagę, lecz poczęła rozmawiać z Bigielem, wypytując o zdrowie żony i dzieci. On, w odpowiedzi, jął zapraszać i ją, i ojca bardzo gorąco, żeby odwiedzili ich w przyszłą niedzielę na letnim mieszkaniu. — Moja żona będzie szczęśliwa, bardzo szczęśliwa! — powtarzał. — Może też i pani Emilia przedtem przyjedzie... Marynia próbowała odmówić, ale pan Pławicki, który chciał się bawić, a z poprzedniego pobytu w Warszawie wiedział, że Bigielowie żyją dostatnio — przyjął. Stanęło na tym, że przyjadą na obiad, a powrócą wieczorem. Była to wycieczka łatwa, bo willa Bigielów leżała o jedną stację kolei. — Tymczasem siadajcie koło nas — rzekł pan Pławicki — właśnie obok nas jest kilka krzeseł próżnych. Przedtem jednak Połaniecki zwrócił się do Maryni: — Pani nie miała wiadomości od pani Chwastowskiej? — Chciałam właśnie spytać, czy pan nie miał? — odrzekła. — Nie, ale jutro spytam depeszą o Litkę. I rozmowa urwała się. Bigiel usiadł koło pana Pławickiego, Połaniecki zaś na skraju. Marynia zwróciła się zmów do Maszki, tak że Połaniecki mógł widzieć tylko jej profil, i to niezupełny. Zdawało mu się, że nieco zmizerniała, a przynajmniej cera jej stała się po kilku tygodniach pobytu w mieście bledszą i delikatniejszą, przez, co długie jej rzęsy wydawały się cienistsze i bardziej wyraźne. Cała jej postać była jakby bardziej wykwintną, do czego przyczyniał się staranny ubiór i równie staranne uczesanie, którego sposób był inny niż dawniejszy. Dawniej nosiła włosy związane niżej, teraz były one upięte modniej, to jest wysoko pod kapeluszem. Połaniecki ogarniał oczyma jej wysmukłą postać, podziwiając całą duszą jej wdzięk, widny we wszystkim, nawet w trzymaniu ręki na kolanach. Wydala mu się bardzo piękna. Odczuli znów z wielką siłą, że jeśli każdy mężczyzna nosi w sobie swój typ kobiecego uroku, który jest miarą wrażenia, jakie dana kobieta na nim sprawia — to ona jest tak bliską jego typu, że prawie z nim tożsamą. I patrząc na nią, mówił sobie w duszy: — Ach, taką miećżonę, taką miećżonę! Lecz ona zwracała się do Maszki. Może nawet zwracała się zanadto, i gdyby Połaniecki zachował całą zimną krew, mógłby pomyśleć, że czyni to umyślnie, dlatego, by jemu czynić na złość. I prawdopodobnie tak było. Rozmowa musiała być jednak ożywiona, gdyż przez jej twarz przelatywały od czasu do czasu lekkie kolory. "Ależ ona go po prostu kokietuje!..." — myślałściskając zęby Połaniecki. I chciał koniecznie usłyszeć, co mówią. Było to jednak trudno. Publiczność w czasie długiej pauzy zachowywała się dość gwarnie. Maryni Połaniecki, przedzielony dwiema osobami, nie mógł wcale słyszeć, natomiast po skończonym, nowym numerze usłyszał urwane słowa i zdania Maszki, który miał zwyczaj mówić z przyciskiem, chcąc przez to nadać większą wagę każdemu słowu. — Ja go lubię — mówił Maszko. — Każdy ma swoje słabości — jego słabością są pieniądze... Wdzięczny mu jestem, bo on mnie namówił... do Krzemienia... Myślę przy tym, że jest pani szczerze życzliwy, bo nie szczędził... I wyznaję, że pobudził moją ciekawość... Marynia odpowiedziała coś na to z wielkim ożywieniem, po czym Połaniecki znów dosłyszał koniec odpowiedzi Maszki: — Charakter jeszcze niewyrobiony i inteligencja może mniejsza niż energia, ale natura raczej dobra... Połaniecki doskonale rozumiał, że to o nim mówią — i również dobrze zdał sobie sprawę z taktyki Maszki. Sądzić niby wyrozumiale i bezstronnie, raczej chwalić lub przynajmniej przyznawać różne przymioty, a jednocześnie obdzierać z wszelkiego uroku, był to znany sposób młodego adwokata. Przez to wznosił się sam jakby na stanowisko sędziego, wyjątkowe i wyższe. Połaniecki wiedział też, że Maszko mówił to nie tyle w chęci poniżenia jego, ile wywyższenia siebie, i że, prawdopodobnie, mówiłby tak samo o każdym innym młodym człowieku, w którym podejrzewałby możliwego współzawodnika. Była to ostatecznie taktyka, którą może sam Połaniecki byłby się w danym razie posługiwał, co nie przeszkadzało, że w tej chwili poczytał ją Maszce za szczyt przewrotności i postanowił mu za nią zapłacić, byle zdarzyła się sposobność. Pod koniec koncertu mógł jeszcze zauważyć, jak dalece Maszko wchodzi w rolę starającego się. Gdy panna Marynia, chcąc zawiązać woalkę, zdjęła rękawiczki, a te stoczyły się z jej kolan, Maszko podniósł je i zatrzymał wraz z parasolką, przy czym zdjął z poręczy krzesła jej pelerynkę i przewiesił sobie przez ramię, by ją jej podać w chwili wyjścia z ogrodu — słowem, całkowicie był nią zajęty, jakkolwiek i w tym zachowywał zimną krew i takt człowieka prawdziwie światowego. Zdawał się przy tym pewny siebie i szczęśliwy. Jakoż Marynia, prócz krótkiej rozmowy poświęconej Bigielowi, przez resztę czasu, o ile nie słuchała muzyki, rozmawiała tylko z Maszką. Gdy ruszyli ku wyjściu, szła przed ojcem z mim razem, i znów Połaniecki widział uśmiechnięty jej profil zwracający się ku Maszce. Rozmawiając patrzyli sobie w oczy. Twarz jej była ożywiona, a jej uwaga skupiona wyłącznie na tym, co on mówił. Rzeczywiście kokietowała Maszkę. On sam widział to, nie przypuszczając zresztą, mimo swego sprytu, ani na chwilę, że mogła tak czynić tylko dla drażnienia Połanieckiego. Przed wejściem czekał powóz, do Którego Maszko podsadził ją i starego Pławickiego, sam zaś począł siężegnać. Lecz Marynia, przechyliwszy się ku niemu, rzekła: — Jakże? Papa przecie prosił pana? Prawda, papo? — Takeśmy się umówili — rzekł pan Pławicki. Maszko siadł — i odjechali zamieniwszy ukłony z Bigielem i Połanieckim. Dwaj przyjaciele szli dość długi czas w milczeniu; wreszcie Połaniecki rzekł udając spokój w głosie: — Ciekawym, czy oni już są narzeczeni? — Nie przypuszczam — rzekł Bigiel — ale do tego idzie. — To i ja widzę. — Myślałem, że Maszko będzie szukał majątku. Ale on jest rozkochany. To się może trafić nawet takiemu, który myśli tylko o karierze... Maszko jest rozkochany. Przy tym, wziąwszy ją, uwolni się od wypłat za Krzemień. Nie! to nawet i interes nie jest tak zły, jak się zdaje... A panna jest bardzo ładna, co prawda, to prawda!... I znów umilkli. Połanieckiemu jednak było tak ciężko, że nie mógł wytrzymać. — Powiem ci otwarcie — ozwał się — to jest dla mnie po prostu męka ta myśl, że ona za niego wyjdzie... I ta bezradność! Wolę wszystko niż taką bezradność. Jaką ja śmieszną i głupią rolę odegrałem w całej tej sprawie! — Zapędziłeś się, a to się każdemu może trafić. To jest raczej wina tego dziwnego zbiegu okoliczności, że byłeś wierzycielem jej ojca. Ty masz zupełnie inne pojęcia o takich sprawach niż on... jesteście ludzie z dwóch różnych planet — więc nieporozumienie było gotowe. Tyś może postawił rzecz za ostro, ale jak się zastanowię nad wszystkim, to nie mogłeś być zbyt miękkim, nawet ze względu na pannę Pławicką. Czyniąc zbyt wielkie ustępstwa, czyniłbyś je dla niej — nieprawda? Więc cóż by z tego wypadło? Oto, że ona pomaga ojcu w wyzyskiwaniu ciebie. Nie, tę sprawę należało skończyć. Tu roztropny Bigiel przystanął na chwilę, zastanowił się i rzekł: — A co do twojej roli to jest jedno wyjście: usunąć się zupełnie, zostawić rzeczy ich biegowi i powiedzieć sobie, że wszystko, idzie po twojej myśli. — Co mi pomoże — zawołał gwałtownie Połaniecki — że sobie to powiem, kiedy nie idzie! nie idzie! Idzie przeciw myśli... A że mi jest głupio, nie ma i na to rady. Jakże? Naprzód sam to wszystko zrobiłem, a teraz chciałbym odrobić? Ja całe życie wiedziałem, czegom chciał, a w tym razie działałem, jakbym nie wiedział. — To są przejścia, o których się zapomina. — Dobrze, mój kochany, ale tymczasem upada interes do życia. Myślisz, że mnie to obchodzi dzisiaj tak jak dawniej, czy będę zdrów, czy chory, bogaty lub goły? Czczo mi się robi na samą myśli o przyszłości. Ty jesteś ustalony i związany z życiem, ale co ja? Ot, był widok i już go nie ma. Przecie to ogromnie zniechęca! — Ostatecznie, nie jedna panna Pławicka na świecie. — Co tu gadać! Teraz ona jedna, bo żeby była jaka druga, to bym o tej drugiej myślał. Co tu gadać! Cała rzecz i cała zgryzota w tym, że ona jedna. Za rok może mi dachówka na głowę zlecieć albo może znajdę inną, ale tego, co będzie jutro — nie wiem, a że mnie dziś licho bierze, to wiem. To się wiąże we mnie i z innymi rzeczami, o których dziś nie chcę mówić. W życiu zewnętrznym trzeba mieć spokojny chleb — prawda? Otóż w życiu wewnętrznym laik samo. I to pilna sprawa, ale widzisz, ja ją odkładam do ożenienia się, bo to rozumiem, że nowe warunki wyrabiają nowy sposób myślenia, i zresztą chcę skończyć z jednym, nim zacznę drugie. A tu się wszystko tak gmatwa! — i nie tylko gmatwa, ale znika! Ledwo się coś zjawi, już niknie. Tak jest i teraz. Żyje się w niepewności. Ot, wolałbym, żeby już byli narzeczonymi, bo w takim razie wszystko by się skończyło samo przez się. — Ja ci tylko powiem jedno — rzekł Bigiel — jakem był dzieckiem i zdarzyło mi się czasem wbić sobie drzazgę, to mnie daleko mniej bolało, gdym ją sobie sam wyciągnął, niż gdy mi to zrobił ktoś drugi. — W tym masz słuszność! — rzekł Połaniecki. Lecz po chwili dodał: — Tylko widzisz, drzazgę można wyciągnąć, jeśli nie za głęboko wlazła i jeśli się da uchwycić. Zresztą, co są porównania! Z wyciągniętą drzazgą nic nie tracisz, a mnie się widok na przyszłość psuje. — To prawda, ale jeśli nie ma innej rady... — Kto nie jest niedołęgą, na to właśnie ciężko mu się zgodzić. Rozmowa ustała. Dopiero z chwilą, gdy się zaczęli żegnać, Połaniecki rzekł: — Wiesz co? Wolę nie być u was w niedzielę. — Może i dobrze zrobisz — odpowiedział Bigiel. Rodzina Połanieckich 10